


Tea for Two

by MissGuenever



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Hetty is the bomb!, Tea, Tea Ceremony, Tea For Two, quiet moments, scenes not shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuenever/pseuds/MissGuenever
Summary: A short interlude on a busy afternoon: A song, a cup of tea, and a cookie. Just a few minutes of quiet.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little dabble into the NCIS: Los Angeles pool. Editing my Firefly fic is currently quite hard; same on figuring out the conclusion to my Leverage fic One Night Stand.

Hetty hummed to herself as she twirled boiling water around in her blue tea pot. The one with Maryland blue crab on the lid. Gibbs had given it to her; he said it was from a local ceramicist in the Annapolis area. Annapolis being the capital of Maryland; quite a quaint little city.

> With tea for two and two for tea,  
>  Just me for you and you for me, alone!

It was almost a Japanese style tea pot; and with the matching blue ceramic cups it was perfect for days like this when a nice cup of strong black tea was the ticket to warm the soul.

> Nobody near us, to see us or hear us,  
>  No friends or relations

She poured out the water after ensuring that the pot was warm. Hetty then very carefully scooped out five precise teaspoons of her prized Nilgiri winterfrost tea. One scoop of the medium bodied tea leaves for the pot; four scoops of the tea that was delicately harvested in the winter for the drinker.

> on weekend vacations  
>  We won't have it known, dear,  
>  That we own a telephone, dear.

She placed the lid on the pot and slipped the tea cozy over the pot. The cozy would let the tea steep and keep it warm. Six minutes and she could sip a wonderful cup of the elixir of life. She kept humming to herself:

> Day will break and I'm gonna wake  
>  and start to bake a sugar cake

Hetty carefully poured a little boiling water into her chosen blue tea cup; and a second (just in case someone walked in) to let the cups warm up. Pouring hot tea into a cold cup cooled it too quickly.

> for you to take for all the boys to see.  
>  We will raise a family,

Checking the time; the Operations Manager padded lightly over to the small credenza where she kept her tea services and placed a small plate with a couple of lemon cookies on it, a small pitcher of milk (for Callen, he liked to drown the taste of tea), a small bowl with lemon wedges, a silver strainer, and two silver spoons.

> a boy for you , and a girl for me,  
>  Can't you see how happy we will be.

Padding across the office she set the tray on a small end table, poured the hot water out of the cups placed them on the tray and took a deep breath.

> Picture you upon my knee  
>  tea for two and two for tea

Ahhh… afternoon tea. There is nothing quite like it. She thought to herself as she removed the tea cozy and carefully set it aside and patted it. It had been a gift from a dear friend. Hetty breathed in the fragrant steam. She kept humming to herself:

> me for you and you for me, alone!  
>  Nobody near us, to see us or hear us,

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics that Hetty is humming are from the Doris Day song ‘Tea for Two;’ there are many versions of the song. But, this one; it seems the most appropriate. The tea ceremony is mostly correct for English tea. And Nilgiri Winterfroast tea does exist; I’ve had it. I get mine from Stash Tea; it is one of my favorites. Although I do prefer Assam’s.


End file.
